Apparel items having structure to support portions of a wearer's body are known. In particular, male apparel and undergarments having structures to accommodate male genitalia are known.
Traditional European codpieces developed as early as the 15th and 16th centuries were covering flaps attached to the front of the crotch of men's trousers or pants. These items were made of fabric, leather or metal and separate from the trousers or pants.
Modern jockstraps and athletic supporter are undergarments designed for supporting male genitalia during sports or other vigorous physical activity. A jockstrap consists of a waistband and a unitary genitalia support pouch in which the genitalia is held. The pouch may be fitted with fasteners or a pocket to secure a protective cup to protect male genitalia from physical impact and potential resulting injuries.
A disadvantage to these apparel and undergarments is that they lack a convenient fly to allow the wearer access to the undergarment interior.
Male undergarment underwear having a fly to allow a wearer access to the underwear interior is known.
Popular male underwear includes boxer-style underwear. Boxer-style underwear has the structure of a pair of shorts with a flat front fabric panel. A straight, vertically extending fly may be located in the front panel.
Other popular male underwear includes brief-style underwear. Brief-style underwear has a tighter crotch-fitting structure made up of one or more fabric panels. A Y-shaped fly formed by the uneven overlapping panels may be located at the brief front. Traditional Y-shaped fly openings can be difficult to use due to the uneven overlapping of fabric panels, resulting in forming an elongated fly aperture extending along one side or the other of the brief front and having a right or left “handedness” that complicates obtaining access to the underwear interior.
A disadvantage to male undergarment underwear is that it lacks structure to accommodate male genitalia, either undesirably compressing the genitalia against the body in the case of brief-style underwear or allowing the genitalia to hang unimpeded against the body, allowing undesired chafing in the case of boxer-style underwear.
Thus, there is a need for improved apparel and underwear having a pouch structure to accommodate and support a body part, particularly male genitalia, the pouch structure including an easily accessible fly opening and an easily manufactured structure.